1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for an installation of electrical toys, comprising, for example an electric train or automobile. To simplify the description, the invention will be described more particularly in relation to an electric train.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such installations comprise at least one rail circuit for guiding one or more electric motor-driven models and for supplying electrical energy thereto as well as a first associated electrical device for transforming mains electrical energy, and also for regulating, modulating and supplying to this electrical energy to the motor incorporated in the model(s). For example, for locomotives having a d.c. motor, there is provided in series a transformers for reducing the mains electrical voltage, a rectifier circuit for producing direct current, a rheostat for adjusting the voltage applied to the circuits and thus altering the speed of the locomotive, and an inverter relay for changing the polarity of the electric current applied to each rail, hence reversing the direction of rotation of the locomotive's motor.
The installation may be completed with one or more on/off type accessories, i.e. accessories that are either supplied (on) or not supplied (off), for instance lighting or signal lights. An electrical device which comprises, for example, simple switches connected to the output of the rectifier circuit, may be provided for permanently supplying and controlling these accessories with electrical energy.
This installation may further be provided with one or several accessories such as barriers comprising an electromagnetic coil that can trip from one state to another in response to reception of a pulse of short duration. In this case, a third electronic device for generating, controlling and suppling these accessories with electrical pulses should be provided, and may be made up from various elements including a capacitor and switches.
In addition to the special interest of train enthusiasts for some sophisticated model installation layouts, the main interest in these model train installations resides in the management and coordination of their proper running. Constant progress has been made in control devices for such installations.
As described in W. German specification DE 3 309 669 (ROTH), it is presently possible to simultaneously control from a single control, panel, movement about fifteen locomotives as well as the states of a hundred or so accessories, while at the same time also memorizing various repetitive actions and monitoring the electrical consumption. For this, data-processing means, housed in a control panel, interpret commands directly keyed into a keyboard and generate orders in the form of digital signals transmitted through the rail circuit, which enables the elimination of the former unsightly cable networks.
However, even with such an installation, which is also costly because of its complexity, the user (railway enthusiast or child) must permanently remain in front of the central control panel, and therefore can only have a partial view of his layout. The can be awkward when rapid decisions must be taken, and may frequently lead to boredom after a short time. On the other hand, a model railway that can be controlled from several discrete control stations is subject to other more serious problems, because of the impossibility of actuating another control panel when the operator happens to be situated on the other side of the installation.
In W. German specification DE 2 741 154, Messrs. MAERKLIN attempt to increase children's alertness and renew interest for railway enthusiasts by freeing them from their central control panel, thus being able to appreciate their installation from several vantage points. To accomplish this, an analog radio control is provided similar to those used for model airplanes, having a receiver placed between the transformer and the switch box.
But, as described in the periodical "RADIO MENTOR" of June 1964, page 488, such a radio control is normally designed to constantly transmit radio waves control a small number of continuous on/off devices. For this, an authorization or licence must be obtained from the telecommunication authorities before acquiring the equipment, which is also costly because of its complexity. Then, the receiver must be adapted to the switch box in order to make use of the different possibilities of the transmitter, which is by no means straightforward.
In a radio control device adapted for various types of models, described in French specification FR 2 380 048 KUBRICK, the problem of the limited number of commands that can be transmitted because of interference between close frequencies characterizing each transmission channel is resolved by including in the emitter and the receiver microprocessors enabling a series of binary words made up of a defined number of bits to be used as a radio signal. Although it may be possible to use this device in the open country, the device rapidly becomes inoperative in town, in a house, and more particularly, for a model circuit installation because the surrounding electrical interference can distort the binary words in such a manner that the effect produced may be the opposite to or quite different than what was desired.
W. German specification DE 3 301 732 of MULTIPLEX discloses an emitter for the radio control of models comprising a microprocessor connected to memories containing pre-recorded instructions and function operators. Apart from generating binary radio signals, the microprocessor may also be used for configuring the emitter to control different types of other models, such as planes, boats or automobiles. This possibility only appears to be advantageous for well-informed model enthusiasts with knowledge of computers who are willing to invest in a polyvalent emitter, but not for a member of the general public interested solely in his recently purchased model circuit.